The present invention generally relates to a frame and, more particularly, to a frame that is particularly suitable for use as a platform for motor homes or a wheeled frame for trailers, such as travel or cargo trailers and fifth wheels or the like.
In conventional frames for trailers, the frames are typically formed from metal components with the floor of the trailer bolted on top of the frame. For example, in a travel trailer, the side walls are then mounted to the floor. Further, the frames of conventional trailers tend to be heavy and, therefore, require significant energy to pull. The frames that form platforms in a motor home are similarly formed from metal components, with the floor or decking mounted on top of the frame using conventional fastening mechanisms. Again, these frames comprise a significant portion of a motor home's weight. Similar weight considerations affect watercraft and watercraft trailers. Consequently, with the more recent increase in gasoline costs the cost to tow a trailer or drive a motor home, or operate a motor boat, has been significant and in some cases cost prohibitive.
Accordingly, there is a need for a frame that can be used for a trailer or as a platform in a motor home that will reduce the weight of the trailer or the motor home while still providing the necessary rigidity to function safely.